


Conversations Emma Pillsbury Should Have Had in 2010

by patchfire



Category: Glee
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fix-It, Gen, college counseling, guidance counselor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Ms. Pillsbury had been more focused on her students and counseling instead of other personal issues, the students of New Directions would have had some help finding their direction, and more than a few things might have changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations Emma Pillsbury Should Have Had in 2010

**Author's Note:**

> I'm near-continually frustrated at the lack of actual counseling that happens out of Emma Pillsbury's office; this is just one 'what if' sort of fix-it. And, of course, [raving_liberal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal) gave it a quick once over for me.

“Thank you for coming, Kurt.”

“This is about next year’s classes and registration?”

“Yes, mostly, and a little bit to start talking about what you think you’d like to do after high school.”

“I haven’t really decided yet.” An uncertain sigh. “I enjoy performing immensely, and the idea of being on Broadway is...” Another pause. “I also really enjoy fashion, and there’s some excellent fashion programs. I don’t know as much about musical theatre programs.”

“You’re right, there are excellent fashion design programs. There’s also some excellent musical theatre programs. I’ll draw up a list of top programs in both of those fields and email that list to you.” Apologetic smile. “We don’t have many students who look into either of those. Let’s keep that in mind as we look at your courses for next year.”

“My courses?” Confusion. “There aren’t fashion courses at McKinley.”

“Well, no, but we do have an art elective in drawing the human figure. It’s a one semester course and only for upperclassmen. There’s also a computer course on graphic design that is mostly geared at career education, but the programs used might be helpful. I’ll give you the information on that as well. As far as Broadway, of course you’re in glee club, but we do have a straight drama class.”

“Oh, yes, I took that in ninth grade.”

“Oh! Sorry! Yes, then, well. Outside sources are probably your best bet then, for dancing and acting. I do listen to those talks about a triple threat! Have you considered auditioning for anything at the community theatre?”

“No.” A shake of the head. “Rachel said she’d never been cast.”

“And that may be true.” The slide of paper across the desk. “Here’s the information, though.” 

“ _Footloose_. Interesting.” A quick smile. “And the rest of my courses?”

“English 11, of course, and Algebra II. Did you want to take Algebra II with trigonometry or take trigonometry separately?”

“Separately, please. What science do I have to take?”

“You could take physics, or a secondary biology course, or chemistry II. All juniors take US history, and I assume you wish to continue with French?”

“Yes.” Stands. “Thank you, Ms. Pillsbury.”

“Of course. We’ll let everyone know when AP course enrollment is decided.” 

 

“This really isn’t necessary, Ms. Pillsbury.” 

“It’s about registering for junior year, Rachel.”

“Oh! Well of course I will continue to take my highly challenging course load.” Bright smile. “I’d like to take as many Advanced Placement courses as possible, naturally. It’s really a shame there isn’t an Advanced Placement voice exam!”

“Mmmhmm. Well, Rachel, of course the enrollments for the AP courses haven’t been finalized, but looking at your grades and prerequistes, I’m not sure you’re eligible for all of them.”

“There must be some mistake!”

“I’ll make a note to double-check.” Tight smile. “Let’s talk a little bit about where you’d like to go after McKinley.”

“Well, of course I’ll be on Broadway!” 

“So a musical theatre program?”

“Yes, like Juilliard.”

“Rachel, Juilliard doesn’t have a musical theatre program.” Pause. “They do have a very well-regarded voice program that might be a better fit with your training.”

“I am a triple threat! I will apply to only the most competitive and prestigious musical theatre programs. My resume has numerous awards.” 

“You participate in dance classes?”

“I’m in ballet club.” Lift of the chin. “And of course choreography with New Directions.”

“Good, good. What about acting experience? Have you considered trying out for the plays and musicals through community theatre?”

Eyes rolled. “They never cast me. They’re clearly prejudiced against me, probably because of my talent at such a young age and with so little practice.” 

“Consider trying again?” The slide of paper across the desk. “Here’s information on their auditions coming up later this year.”

“I think perhaps they just can’t appreciate my talent. Was that all?”

“Yes, thank you, Rachel.”

“Thank you, Ms. Pillsbury.” 

 

“Hey, Ms. P.”

“Come in, Finn.” Smile. “Sit down.”

“So what’s this about? Next year? I don’t think I really have any choice about what classes to take, right? Just what all the juniors take. Oh, except I don’t have to take P.E. because of football.”

“That’s right. I’m trying to find out what students are thinking about their post-McKinley plans, as well.”

Uncertain look. “I want to go to college. That’d make my mom really proud of me. I don’t know what I’d study at college, though.”

“And that’s perfectly okay.” Another smile, reassuring. “Many students start school undecided. There are general education requirements at most colleges, so you might find something you want to study while taking those classes.”

“Yeah? That’s cool.” Frown. “But what about paying for it? You said before that not many people got athletic scholarships, but I bet if I don’t major in music or whatever that those music scholarships wouldn’t work either.” 

“There’s many different paths to scholarships, including athletic ones. Some schools do give out music scholarships to other majors.” Pause. “The best thing you can do right now, Finn, is keep your options open. Work with your coaches and your teachers in areas that you think might earn you scholarships.”

“So, like, Coach, and Mr. Schue?”

“Yes, precisely.” Bright smile. “And keep your grades up as much as you can.”

“I’m pretty much solid Bs.” Frown. “Is that okay?”

“What schools would you like to attend?”

“I don’t know, I guess a big school with a football team. Not like Harvard or anything!”

“Then yes, I think you’ll be fine. Why don’t you look into all the schools in the Big 10 conference, just to get started?”

“Yeah, okay!” Stands. “Thanks, Ms. P!”

 

“You wanted to see me, Ms. Pillsbury?”

“Yes, Quinn, come in and have a seat.”

“If this is about the baby, then you should know I’m perfectly fine with Shel—”

“No, no, though if you need to discuss that, my door is always open.” Hopefully sympathetic smile. “This is about next year’s courses and your plans for college or otherwise after graduation.”

“I am _going_ to college.” Steel. “I am not staying in this town. What do I need to do?”

“Your grades are excellent, Quinn. There’s no falter in them over the past two years, and I expect it will continue. If you are eligible, would you like to be enrolled in AP courses next year?”

“Yes, please.” Deep breath. “What about extracurriculars? What do I need to do to leave?”

“Are you planning to rejoin the Cheerios?”

“Yes.”

“I think the Cheerios paired with glee club shows commitment, as well as a cluster of interests. Have you considered any other activities?” 

Thoughtful pause. “Such as?”

“You have exceptionally high grades in English. Have you considered joining the literary club?”

Eyebrow raised. “Why?”

“Unless you plan to major in the fine arts, you probably want at least one activity that’s academic.”

“I’ll consider it.” Deep breath. “Thank you, Ms. Pillsbury.”

“Of course. And as I said—no, actually, Quinn, why don’t you come back this time next week?”

“Why? I’m _fine_.”

“I’m sure you are.” Smile. “But let’s just make sure you stay that way.” 

“Fine.” Huffed breath. “I’ll be here next week, then.”

 

“S’up.”

“Come in, Noah.” Tight, anxious smile. “As you may have heard from some of your peers, this is about registering for next year as well as your post-McKinley plans, if you have any.”

“I’m not going to be a Lima Loser.” Frown. “Do I really have any choice on classes?”

“Well, no, not that much.” Concession. “Your grades have improved this year. Passing your history and biology classes this year means there’s no reason you won’t graduate with the rest of your class.”

Snort. “Okay. What’s next year, then?”

“English, of course, and geometry, US history, more Spanish, and chemistry.”

“Huh.” Shrug. “Okay.”

“Have you considered signing up for any of the career-oriented classes?”

“Career-oriented?” Sigh. “Look, I just want to get out of Lima. Show her... show _them_.” Vehement. “It doesn’t matter how.”

“You’re a very personable young man.” Pause. “When you choose to be. Perhaps something like business and marketing. Salesmanship?”

“Huh?” Shrug. “Sure, whatever, sign me up.”

“Oh, I do have one note here that you may be required to attend summer school, if you don’t otherwise pass your English course. It’s only six weeks of the summer, however, and you do have the chance to pass through the remainder of your course work and your final exam.” 

“Great.” Heavy sigh. “Like that’s going to happen.”

“Would you like me to check into a tutor?”

Eyes rolling. “You offered last year and set me up with Jewfro. All he wanted was to know if I could get panties off the girls at temple and give them to him.”

“Oh! Oh my goodness, that is certainly not appropriate.” Cautious smile. “I’ll try to find someone who won’t ask for things like that.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Starts to stand. 

“One more thing, Noah. How are you handling...?” Uncertain. 

“The fact that my kid’s out there with Berry’s mom?” Snort. “Like everyone said, it wasn’t my decision. Guess I’ve just got to live with it.” Stands, backpack over one shoulder. “Thanks, I guess.”

“My door’s open to you at any time, Noah.” Sigh. Door closes. “Even if you just need to talk.”

 

“Hi, Ms. Pillsbury.” Sits. Smiles. 

“Hi, Mike. Thanks for coming in. This is just to touch base about your schedule and plans for after high school.” 

“My dad wants me in all the AP courses you offer.” Pause. “And he’d like me to go to a very selective college so I can become a doctor. Or a lawyer.”

“That would be helpful if I were talking to your father.” Smile. “What do you want to do, though, Mike?”

“I don’t mind the AP courses. Except... unless they cut into rehearsal time for dancing.”

“McKinley doesn’t really offer that many AP courses.” Apologetic. “So they probably won’t.”

“Okay, great.”

“What about college?” 

Shrug. “I don’t know that I want to be a doctor or a lawyer. There’s some colleges that are good for dancing and choreography, but we don’t have opportunities here in Lima for what they want to see.”

“Admissions committees would know that, Mike. I wouldn’t rule it out solely because of where you live.”

“Yeah? Okay.” Sigh. “We don’t have to tell my dad right now, though, right?”

“No, as long as you aren’t in danger, our conversations are confidential.” 

Stands. “Thanks, Ms. Pillsbury.”

“It’s no problem, Mike.”

 

“What’s this even about?”

“Come in, Santana.”

Frowns. “If this is about—”

“It’s about classes for next year, that’s all. And I’m trying to touch base with everyone about what they think their post-McKinley plans might be.”

“That’s two years from now.” Incredulous look. “I have no clue what I’m doing after I blow this joint.”

“Your grades are actually quite good, and you have a strong extracurricular record, if you wanted to consider college.”

Shrug. “Maybe. I don’t know. I might want to just head out to L.A. or something like that.”

“That’s certainly an option you could consider. There are excellent schools in L.A., as well.”

“Go to college in L.A.?”

“Yes, it’s a possibility for you. Or another large city of your choice.” Sympathetic smile. “College doesn’t have to mean OSU or Kent State, Santana.”

“I knew that. I know that.” Head toss. “I’ll think about it. Are there any surprises on my schedule for next year?”

“No, I don’t think so.” Pause. “Do you have any concerns, Santana? About school or otherwise?”

Snort. “Me? No. You should spend time on the losers that need guidance counseling, not me.” Stands. “Later, Ms. P.”

 

“Hi.”

“Hello, Brittany. Sit down?”

“Okay.” Bright smile. “Did you need help with something?”

“No, no, this is about you.” Tentative smile. “And your courses for next year.”

“Oh, if I could keep taking classes with Becky? She and I have a lot of fun. Or Santana.”

“I’ll, um. Certainly make a note of that.” Deep breath. “Brittany, I’m afraid you’re going to have to attend summer school or there’s already a very real possibility that you might not graduate with your class in two years.”

“Summer school?” Confusion. 

“Right now, you need to take two courses over the summer and pass them. We do want everyone to graduate on time with their class if at all possible. It’s important that you take these summer school courses as seriously as your school year courses.” Wince. “More seriously, in fact.”

“Can one of them be glee club? I know Coach Sylvester doesn’t like it, but I do.”

“No, I’m afraid not.” Sympathetic smile. “It will have to be two academic courses. Likely English, and.” Brief pause. “Not math, your grade in there is relatively strong. You’ll probably need to take a science course.”

“Okay!” Another bright smile. “I can do that. Do I need to wear my Cheerios uniform all summer?”

“No, I don’t think Coach Sylvester requires that.” 

“That’s too bad.”

“Have you considered adding any career education classes to your schedule?” Guilty smile. 

“Okay, sure! Just tell me what I should take.”

“Well, what do you enjoy most?”

“Dancing.” Pause. “Maybe I could teach dancing.” 

“That’s certainly possible. I’ll look at the courses for you and your schedule will be finalized after summer school.”

“Okay! Thanks, Ms. Pillsbury!”

 

“Mercedes, come in.”

“Thank you, Ms. Pillsbury. It’s nice of you to meet with all of us, even though I don’t know that I need to figure anything out for next year. I’ll just take what almost everyone else takes.”

“Well, I also just want to get an idea of what everyone thinks they might like to do, _after_ graduation.” Smile. “And yes, your schedule does look straightforward.”

“I want to sing.” Shrug. “My dad would probably say it’s not a very practical dream, but that’s what I want.”

“And have you done any voice lessons or.” Pause. Frown. “I can’t remember the precise name of it. Are you looking at colleges with voice programs?”

“I don’t know.” Slight grimace. “I just want to sing. Do I really need college for that? And I don’t know what voice lessons could offer me.”

“Even famous stars still get help with their voice, or so I understand.” Smile. “There’s a number of colleges with excellent voice programs. I can draw up a list and get it to you later, if you like?”

“Okay, Ms. Pillsbury.” Dubious. “I don’t know if my dad would pay for voice lessons, anyway.” 

“It can’t hurt to look into it.” Another smile. “Thank you for coming in, Mercedes.” 

“No problem.” Stands. Bright smile. “Thank you, Ms. Pillsbury.”

 

“Come in, Noah.”

Sigh. Shrug. Slump.

“I know that you have a lot to do to catch up on your work, but I wanted to find a time that worked for both of us to meet.”

“Huh?” Another sigh. 

“You spent two weeks in a juvenile detention facility, Noah. I don’t think you enjoyed the experience, and while you have a reputation, you may not enjoy the attention this time.”

“M’fine.” Shrug. “But whatever. Sure. How often do you want to see me?” 

“I’d like to see you each day this week. We’ll decide on Friday how often we’ll meet next week.” 

Another sigh. “Fine.” 

“This doesn’t have to be your future, Noah.”

“Yeah, right. Probably you and the rest of the teachers sat around at lunch talking about it being just a matter of time.”

“I can’t speak for anyone else, Noah, but I can certainly tell you that neither I, nor Coach Beiste, nor Mr. Schuester, did any such thing.” Reassuring smile. “We’re on your side. Please let us help you.”

Another shrug. “I doubt any of you really care, but sure. I’ll be here every day. Anything else?”

“I know you have to have some community service. I suspect they wanted you to pick up trash?”

“That’s bullshit. Sorry, Ms. P. But I don’t want to pick up trash.”

“Understandable. There’s a group of students that help out after school at the elementary schools. If you did that three days a week, you would more than meet the hours requirement.”

“What kind of help?” Snort. “They don’t want someone like me there.”

Smile. “You’d be surprised, Noah. You could help with math homework, or teach them some songs to sing, or play some sports.”

“Yeah?” Feigned disinterest. “Yeah, okay. Let’s do that.”

“Great. Drop by at lunch and I’ll have the information for you.” 

“K.” Stands. Leaves. Over the shoulder. “Thanks.”

Smile. “You’re welcome, Noah.” 

 

“Kurt, what can I do for you?”

“I don’t want to leave.” Restless pacing. “My dad and Carole just offered to send me to Dalton, because... because David Karofsky is coming back. For my own safety, I should go. I told them I needed a few minutes. Carole suggested I talk to you.” Tight smile. 

“Dalton Academy is a very prestigious school.” Pause. “Do you want to stay solely because of your friends.”

“No.” A shake of the head. “I know academically Dalton is more demanding. I’m not sure that’s relevant, not with my plans.” Pause. “I didn’t thank you, by the way.”

“For what?”

“I tried out for _Footloose_ last summer. I got a named part.” Another pause. “I was in the company for _Picnic_ and I have a speaking part in _A Christmas Carol_. I’ve met new people there. I’ll never have a solo in competition with New Directions, but I’ve learned so much from the others at the community theatre. And I can’t have those parts, or continue perfecting my drawing, if I’m commuting that far. Dalton has a glee club, yes, but it can’t make up for those things.”

“Let’s go talk to Mr. Schuester and the rest of the glee club.” Determined. “We need to brainstorm ways for you to stay here safely.” 

 

“David. Thank you for being so prompt.” 

Grunt. 

“Now, as you know, spending lunchtime in here is part of what Principal Figgins and I need to see happening, for you to return to McKinley.”

“You just want me out of the halls.”

“That is true.” Resolved. “If I had my way, David, you would not be unattended in the hallways at all, but that’s not within my power.”

“Hummel’s overreacting.”

“Is he?” Eyebrow raised.

Eyes drop. Bags rustle. A bite. “Maybe not.” Quiet.

“We can either sit here and stare at each other, or you can talk to me about—”

“About what?” Aggressive.

“About whatever has caused you to change so drastically over the past months. Your father isn’t the only person worried about you.” 

Snort. “Just the only one more worried about me than Hummel.”

“We have good reason to be worried about Kurt. It doesn’t change that we are also concerned about you.”

“Whatever.” Another bite. Silence. 

More silence.

More silence.

“The bell will ring soon. I’d prefer for you to wait until one minute before the second bell.”

“Fine.” Crumpled paper. 

“I’ll see you again at lunch tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Stands. Softer. “Okay.”


End file.
